Wildberry Lavender
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: Want courses in thier veins, desire is evident in their movements. Sometimes the teasing goes to far, and you end up not getting what you want. Lavender flavored ice cream is a dish best served cold... or is it? Slash. Oneshot.


**Hello all, thank you for your reviews and support I truly appreaciate it. As a reward, I have written the second installment of The Ice Cream Series. This on is a Logan/Kendall story. I absolutely love that pairing!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush or Jeni's Splendid Ice Cream**

**Lavender Wildberry**

Lavender esscence caressed every crevice of my mouth, filling my sense of taste with the intense, tangy sweetness of Minnestoa wildberries blended flawlessly with the lilac flavor. The combination was a proverbial heaven to my taste buds, the flavors swirling around my teeth and tongue, before claiming their home in my stomach. I closed my eyes, sounds of satisfaction releasing themselves from my lips in the form gutteral moans that I was sure was making my audience squirm with want. That knowledge alone was enough to make a telltale smirk grace my face as I grinned with a twisted superiority and opened my eyes to lock with a pair of dark veridian orbs.

Blonde locks were meticulously styled to fall in front of those emerald irises as they darkened, almost imperceptibly, to a shade of olive conveying the lust and arousal coursing through him. My moans and sighs were testing his self-control, threatening to push him to the point of no return. I could almost sense the corpreal image of his desires playing out in his mind, as he tried so desparately to sit in his seat and not fuck me senseless.

Cruelty was a torture with which I was _very_ famillar, especially when it came to him. So I did what any normal teenager would do in a position of power; I abused it to the fullest extent.

Dipping the spoon back in the carton, I proceeded to get a generous amount of the delicious, lavender ice cream on the utensil. I made him watch as I ran my tongue, slowly and deliberately, over the mound of the frozen treat, taking sick pleasure in the way his eyes seeemed to follow the apendage, _knowing_ he was unimaginably jealous of my snack right now.

I could feel the small, burgundy pebbles that were one of the only signs of the wildberries contained within my favorite treat. My muscle touched and ran over the bumps that were the wildberry beans (AN: lol reference), sending tingles through my body, causing me to utter one of those tantilizing oh's. I cut my eyes to Kendall, emmersing myself in the raw emotion exuding from him. God I loved this.

Love and lust became a sadistic game we played, testing each others visage to see which one of us would crack under the insurmountable amounts pressure, throwing discretion to the wind to asssert our dominace over the other. We loved getting under each others skin, making one another aroused in ways only we can, showing our love in the most carnal and feral of ways. Call us sick, but damn... it was fun.

Kendall was practically salivating by the time I was done, probably cursing me for making him so hard it hurt. I felt a miniscule amount of regret for what I had done, since he was in jeans, but it was too enjoyable to pass up. We were alone, that meant no rules, no caution, just me and him ready to do what we wanted.

I got up, making my way from the couch to the freezer in the kitchen, smirk permanently glued to my face. Glancing over my shoulder, I was met with his fiery gaze scourching me with an impossible amount of passion. For a split second I thought maybe I had gone to far, his muscles were tense, his lips set into a thin line, only allowing glimpses of pink through them. Kendall was a beast ready to pounce, wild and untamed, and with that thought I felt my regret fly out the window. _How far can I go?_

An index finger pluged into the cold, twirling around in the lilac depths mimicing the spoon that was in them earlier. I lifted my hand in slow motion with the simple purpose of exciting him more, before putting the digit in my mouth. I sucked off the ice cream in exaggerated movements to bring his undivided attention to me, which in an after thought wasn't really necessary, then released my finger with a loud pop.

Kendall, usually so confident, so fearless, had a blush tainting his cheeks with a rossette hue, swallowing hard. I was mesmorized by the way his adam's apple bobbed, but I couldn't allow myself to lose the control I had over him. This was _my_ chance to dominant _him_.

"That was some good ice cream. Kendall you should really try some." I smiled with an innocence that belied my corrupt nature, walking past him to our shared room with the intent of reading one of my books. I had my fun for today and I was thankful for the solitude, James and Carlos' arguments worked my nerves to no end.

The oak bookcase was my personal haven, eagerly inviting me to pick a volume from one of its shelves. Taking the bookcase up on the offer, I wasn't prepared to go hurtling into it because of a horny roommate.

He was flush against my back, so I could feel Kendall's hardness pressing against me. His breath was ghosting over the shell of my ear as he leaned down to rest his chin on the crook of my neck. I shuddered, the hot air made my blood boil.

"Do you know what I want to do to you Logan?" I didn't answer, I was to enaptured in my feelings. The want, the pull, the desparation were tearing into me with such feverence I thought they were going to tear me apart. His whipsers sent welcome tingles down my spine, and I whimpered, the role of the dominator passing to him. He spoke again, his voice dangerously low, each word puctuated with a roll of his hips grinding into me.

"I want to ravish you," he licked my skin from the crook of my neck to the base of my earlobe in one quick motion, "I want to make you _scream_ my name Logie." Damn, now I'm completely fucked, the bulge in my jeans was getting uncomfortable. Damn him, damn him to _fucking hell._

His arms folded around my waist as he backed up my bed. Plopping down on the scarlet duvet, he dragged me down to his waiting lap. I gasped in surprised, feeling his arousal slam into the seat of my jeans. Kendall's head returned to its previous spot, his finger beginning to trace the monochromatic blue outline of the dragon on my shirt.

Electricty currents shocked my blood wherever he touched. He followed every curve, every line and sharp turn, getting the details down to a tee. The first curve of the septintine body ghosted over my erect nipple, which of course he noticed, stopping his ministrations for some well deserved revenge.

He brought his fingers together, pinching my nipple and the fabric over it in the process, ripping a low mewl from my throat. He repeated his actions, adding twists and pulls to his torturous massage, wanting me to arch into him like I did, ass hard pressed to his grion.

"Kendall, you asshole." He laughed at my words, the sound melodious in my ears, leaving my nipple to rest by going back to tracing the design on my tee. Down the middle of my pectorals, over the contours of my abs, his hand kept an unwavering course.

Following the S shaped curl of the tail, his hand grazed right above my throbbing member. The shock caused me to become impossiblity tighter; he was so close, meer inches from the prize he sought after. Kendall seemed to acknowledge that fact, and continued to go back and forth over the curvature of the tail.

Another one of his sadistic massages, I reasoned, and I was loving every minute of it. My hands were at his shoulders in an unregistered movement, as I continued to rub myself against him, trembling with need. God this was torture; I was hard and sticky with pre-cum, and this _demon _was only making worse.

"Calm down Logan, don't lose yourself just yet." I could hear the taunt in his voice, and would've cussed him out if I wasn't so into this torment. He stopped, traveling back up my chest to the beast's angry maw. The dragon's whiskers flailed out over my other nipple, and sure enough he administered the same punishment to that one as well.

Euphoria hit me in waves, breaking me to point where all I wanted to do was fuck him. Apparently reading my mind, he bypassed my shirt all together, and went straight to my jeans. He fiddled with the belt before roughly pulling down my boxerand pants simultaneously and dropping to his knees.

My erection sprang free from the navy confines of the demin bottoms, extending to it's full length right in front of Kendall's smirking face. It was then that I noticed he produced a small, white container from the folds of his jacket, it was shaped just like the container of Wildberry Lavender ice creamer in the freezer. I mentally slapped myself; it_ was_ the container of Wildberry Lavender.

I looked him in the eye, my umber orbs questioning his jade ones. _What are you up to Kendall Knight? _He answered aloud, dechipering the question in my thoughts.

"You told me to try the ice cream." His voice was still husky and low, and above all... dangerous.

With that he tore the lid off with such ferocity I jumped, that lust darkening his eyes once more. He grasped my spasming dick in his hand, guiding it to the cold, violet depths. The cold contrasted deliciously with the heat pulsating from my excitement.

"It'll be just like licking a popscicle Logie"

"Ah..." When his warm lips wrapped around me I cried out with a want I never knew I had. I felt the twirls of his tongue touching the prominent veins and the hot flesh, I felt the ice cream melt, dripping off the sides and twirling with Kendall's tongue. He bobbed, up and down at a steady pace, and my moans synchronised with his speed. The faster he went, the more I moaned, transforming them into screams. I was convince each of those frantic shrieks was a syllable of his name. That damn bastard.

My vision turned black at the seems; I was close, he knew and he sped up so much I could feel my slit hitting the back of Kendall's throat. His mouth constricted around my dick, and it was enough.

Black faded to white out to white, as pearlescent stars overtook my vision. I was panting, sweat beaded all over me, making my shirt stick to me. Color rushed back to my sight, as I looked at Kendall. I could see the cum blended with my favorite frozen treat dripping from the corner of his mouth, that was quickly wiped away.

Then he stood- it was apparent that it was taking every ounce of his self-control _not _to jump my bones, turned on his heel and made his way to our door. Instantly, I was hard again as I watched his backside sway and dip, wanting so badly to feel him _inside _me. I hadn't even positioned my lips to beg him to stay, when he turned around. The mischief I was accustomed to had taken over those gorgeous emerald beauties, and a playful smile adorned his face.

"Let that be a lesson to you Logie," once again, emerald became a desire filled olive as he licked his lips, "don't ever tease me like that again."

I wanted to ask him, if he didn't want to be a tease, why not ravage me right here and now like he said he wanted to. It was obvious in his movements, his gaze, that he wanted so _badly _to take me on my bed, to stain the red covers with white. Of course, in a way that only Kendall can, he answered the unspoken inquiry without missing a beat.

"Because of what, you did, I think I'll leave you here to suffer, " his lopsided grin deepened, "You fuck with me, I fuck with you."

Kendall was gone in an instance, disappearing to more than likely watch televison or get a snack, leaving me with on thought that would plague me until it was appeased.

_This means I don't get more._

**Read and Review**


End file.
